


in the night

by kurooos



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Shiro, Werewolves, the hunters are the galra ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Based on an angst prompt request for sheith and werewolves.Keith accidentally runs into a hunter's trap. Shiro stays with him.





	in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an ask on my tumblr from mikeybound. Requested an angst prompt with sheith and werewolves so I thought why not make it real angsty and have them get trapped. and here it is.

Shiro immediately knew Keith was in trouble when he heard the sharp, pained cry. Keith never sounded like that, like a kicked puppy that took a hard tumble or got hit in the face. 

Keith was all low growls and irritated yaps to the rest of the rowdy pack of puppies that tugged on his tail. Or, in the case of Shiro feeling rather frisky and annoying, warning barks and snarls. 

But this noise, it made everything run cold under Shiro’s fur. He bounded through the wet woods, still dewy from the early morning showers. His paws thudded hard on the dirt, carrying him over felled trees and between and around bushes and brambles. 

The scent of blood made him push harder, faster. He needed to get to Keith now. He needed-

Needed to see Keith. He finally pushed his way between a thicket of trees, seeing Keith near a small clearing.

Keith was curled up on the grass, dead leaves stuck against pale skin. He was shifted, changed back into his human form and breathing hard. Shiro watched the human chest expand hard and then deflate again, trembling with exhaustion or exertion, perhaps both. When Shiro padded close, he knew it was neither, that it was pain that caused such labored breaths. 

Keith’s head turned, a snarl already curling his lips to try and defend himself, but that hard expression faded when Keith’s eyes landed on the big wolf. Of Shiro hunched in cautiously, ears down and head low between his shoulders, saddened.

“Shiro-” He croaked, heat and wetness gathering up in his eyes. 

Shiro couldn’t see what was going on, why was Keith laying there so curled up and helpless? He stepped closer, ears down in sympathy, head low to scent the ground for any foreign smells. His muzzle nudged insistently under Keith’s ear and then under his jaw, wet nose snuffling along in a greeting. Keith sobbed with the relief that he was no longer alone, turning his head to let Shiro be there for a moment. 

It didn’t take any time for Shiro to finally figure out what was wrong. His eyes fixed down lower, down onto-

Blood was everywhere, pooling under Keith’s caught leg. His ankle was a mangled mess stuck between metal teeth that led to a chain wrapped tightly around a tree.

A hunter’s trap. 

Keith didn’t pull at it, knowing better than to make the situation worse and risk losing his foot because of it. But they needed to get the clamp open and move quickly in case the hunters were coming back soon. 

Shiro quickly shed his fur and shifted, now kneeling on the ground next to Keith and shushing him gently. 

“I’m going to pull open the trap, Keith. Just hold still okay?” 

Keith’s jerky nod caught dirt and leaves into his hair, but he didn’t care as he squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, letting Shiro know to get on with it.

Shiro grasped the now warm metal, fingers carefully between the teeth and coating with blood, slowly pulling them apart until Keith could pull his ankle free. He yanked his hands clear of the trap then, letting it snap shut around air and spraying blood to Shiro’s legs from the force. 

He curled an arm protectively under Keith’s ribs, pulling him into a sitting position. He pressed a small kiss to Keith’s temple before a gunshot startled them both and sent the leaves above them rustling with birds fleeing. 

Shiro was whirling around to face the source of the noise when a he noticed a buck darting for them both. It’s flank was dripping with blood, having gotten grazed or actually shot but not facing the pain to fall over. 

Keith yanked Shiro on top of him as the startled buck leaped over them. In between that moment and the next, the wind rushing over Shiro’s shoulders, Keith was shoving at him. 

“Go!  _ Go _ ! They’re going to get here soon!” 

Keith shoved Shiro again, urgently rolling the other man off him. 

Shiro heard the cheerful shouts of the hunters a distance away, loud in the otherwise silent forest. They were still pretty far, he could move them both out of here. 

“I’m not leaving you.” 

“They’ll catch up to you if you have to carry me. And I’m leaving just as bad of a trail as that deer. Leave. Please. Please you have to go!” 

Shiro growled, fighting off Keith’s insistent hands so he could pick him up. Knowing they were losing time, he carelessly shoved his arms under Keith’s legs and shoulders, easily hauling the smaller wolf up close to his chest. 

Keith growled back at him, shoving on his chest, getting more desperate as Shiro began to run. He knew they would get caught like this. It was better to sacrifice one wolf rather than two. And their pack needed Shiro. Shiro couldn’t go back to the hunters. He’d already been once, trapped and caged and experimented on. 

With tears in his eyes, Keith looped an arm behind Shiro’s neck to hold on, worried that if Shiro tripped or dropped him, the hunters would come right on their tails. He was doing this for Shiro, he told himself. 

But suddenly the forest was twisting, whirling around the two and planting them firmly before Keith could register what was happening. Shiro winced, rolling to crouch over Keith and snarl at the hunters now edging the trees around them. 

Keith smelled blood, not his own, and saw the deep gash in Shiro’s leg, no doubt carved by a flying arrow or bullet. 

“You can outrun them. You can change and easily get away, Shiro-” 

“I told you I’m not leaving you.” 

But it was too late, not like he could have a choice in leaving anymore. A metal, cabled net was dropped heavily over them both, trapping them together against the dirt. 

Keith’s panicked look at Shiro had him mumbling reassurances.

They didn’t struggle much, Keith already resigned to not getting away, and Shiro not willing to leave Keith by himself. Not in the hand of the hunters. 

A familiar voice cackled, a woman in hunters robes stepping from behind a tree. 

As Shiro caught her eyes, an unnatural glowing gold of her iris, he felt his wolf  _ whimper _ .

Maybe….maybe he and Keith wouldn’t be as okay as he once thought they might.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha i had so many weeks to work on this and it's still so short and crappy, rip. I hope you enjoyed it anyway <3


End file.
